


Impromptu Sleepover for Two

by Sketchris



Category: South Park
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pacific Rim References, Some Humor, boyfriends playing video games, fluff with some cursing, seriously tooth rotting fluff, some hurt and comfort, they encounter zombies on minecraft, they have a pure and wholesome time, they're like 10, you don't have to know anything about minecraft or pacific rim to read this its just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchris/pseuds/Sketchris
Summary: Tweek feels less than safe being left home alone, so he calls his boyfriend. Craig suggests Tweek spend the night at his house.Together, they develop a new way to play minecraft and learn the ways of survival, house-building, and find the least effective way to battle the zombie hoards.





	Impromptu Sleepover for Two

_ Vrrrrt vrrrrt _

_  
_

Craig’s phone slowly traveled about his nightstand with every rhythmic buzz it emitted. He looked to the backlit screen. The time was 5:23 pm, and displayed below was an image of Tweek, clearly caught off guard while drinking a cup o’ joe at a table across from the camera. Craig sighed and put his  _ Encyclopedia Brown and the Case of the Secret UFOs _ book face down on his pillow as he reached for the vibrating device.  

“Hello?” Craig tentatively put his phone up towards the side of his face as he answered, anticipating high volume. Two months into their relationship, Craig was well aware of the consequences of putting the phone too closely to his ear when his boyfriend was on the phone. Having an annoying ringing sound deep in his right ear drum for a couple days, as he did several weeks ago, was lesson enough.  

“CRAIG!!! I’m home alone and!! And and there was this noise outside, and—” 

“Tweek. Babe. It’s probably a racoon or something. Or worse, some fatass in a raccoon fursuit trying to pass it off as a sort of lame superhero motif,” Craig gave a near inaudible chuckle at his own joke.

“What if what if it’s another burglar??? Some kind of --GAH-- zOmbie??? What if it’s a government agent??? Oh my god, Craig, cops can’t arrest a government agent!!! I’m freaking out what do I do???” 

“Don’t call the cops. Listen. Babe. I can go over there if you want.”

“And then what?”

“We could walk back to my house and you could, I don’t know, stay over, or something. Up to you.”

“YyeAH. Okay.”

“I’ll be over there in fifteen minutes at the most.” 

  


************

  


Tweek immediately ran down the stairs as soon as they had hung up, clutching a baseball bat and looking tentatively out of the peephole for any sign of movement. He made a small startled sound when his eye caught onto a cat slowly strutting into view. Upon realizing that this ‘mystery object’ was not a dangerous government weapon and was, in fact, a cat slowly strutting into view, he lowered his face from the lens and caught his breath, sliding against the door into a sitting position. 

He was still anxious, a boiling pot of energy that threatened to bubble over under the heat and pressure. He hated when he was like this, staving off an attack. The walls were too loud when he was alone in his house, his thoughts were a crowd; too many conversations to process at once, too many voices devolving into brain-scrambling white noise. Every external sound and sense only added to it, or worse, threatened to tip it all over. He breathed again, determined to keep the storm inside him instead of letting it seep to the surface in the form of a full-blown panic attack. 

He then gave a frustrated sound when he realized he hadn’t packed anything yet. 

Now in his room, Tweek had already packed the obvious; a couple changes of clothes, his toothbrush, a comb (neglected and dusty), an xbox controller? No, Craig had his own. Coffee grounds? Good thinking. Craig probably didn’t have enough at his house. A helmet---should he bring a helmet? Oh god. That made Tweek think about the innumerable ways a person could die at any given time, a great fraction of those being various instances of head trauma that could be prevented with use of a helmet. Oh god oh god. He was already shoving it into his duffle bag with considerable effort. 

  


_ Knock knock.  _

  


_ OH GOD IT’S A CANNIBAL AND HE’S HERE FOR MY BLOOD oh wait it’s probably just Craig, _ Tweek reasoned internally as he inched his way down the stairs, baseball bat still in hand just in case. 

“Hey Tweek, I’m here,” a familiar voice rang, muffled by the locked front door. “You can put the baseball bat down you know. I mean if you brought it with you again. It’s just me.” 

After confirming Craig’s identity through the peephole, Tweek leaned the bat against the wall and fumbled with the lock in his shaking hands. Craig gave a hopeful half smile as the door opened to his twitchy boyfriend, clutching at the door. 

“You packed?” Craig asked flatly. 

“Well kIND of,” Tweek calmed down a notch, reasoning that a robotic government clone could never come close to matching Craig’s loving expression---not exactly a smile, but the hope behind his gentle eyes when they met his own was a tell-all.

“I’ll help,” Craig offered his hand to Tweek who immediately reciprocated as the two made their way upstairs. Wordlessly, Craig fished the half-buried helmet out of the duffle bag (Tweek stifled a protest, knowing such would be in vain against his boyfriend’s amazing skills of reasoning) and removed all but the coffee grounds, toothbrush, and clothes. Craig noted the xbox controller left to the side of the bag. “Could we bring this?” Craig lifted the controller up in question.

“I thought you EERGH---Had two controllers already?”

“No, just the one,” Craig stuffed the controller into the bag. “Really, I think that’s all you’re going to need right here. Just clothes and stuff. You ready?” 

Tweek nodded, and they made their way downstairs, Craig carrying the bag.

  


************

  


The sky held onto the last bit of light from the day, leftovers from a sunset obscured by clouds. It was hardly 6 pm yet but dusk had already kissed the quaint little town they’d known all their lives. Tweek held close to Craig as they walked, eyes darting in every direction, occasionally catching a glimpse of Craig’s face and the fog that puffed out his nose with every beat of breath. The frazzled blonde loosed an exhale he forgot he was holding, remembering to  _ breathe, breathe, breathe _ . 

Craig seemed to be leading by example, breathing deeply and more slowly than he normally would. He gave the smallest hint of a smile when he noticed the shorter boy calming down. Tweek willed himself to stop thinking about possible dangers of the outside world and instead drew his focus towards the fresh cold air contrasting the warmth between them. Tension bled out of his body with every step, like vapor rising into the atmosphere. They were almost home.        

  


Without much word from Craig’s family except for things like “Let us know if you need anything, Tweek,” and “Have fun, don’t stay up too late,” the two made their way upstairs to Craig’s room.

Tweek looked around the room as though searching for something.  Craig placed a steadying hand on Tweek’s shoulder as soon as he noticed him beginning to anxiously pick at his fingernails.  He froze upon contact and looked at Craig expectantly, clearly having been brought out of his daze.

“We could, uh,” Craig awkwardly withdrew his hand from Tweek’s shoulder and slipped it into his pocket instead.  “Play a game or something, if you’d like.” 

“That--sounds nice,” Tweek gave Craig a small smile.  “What games do you have?”

“I don’t know, just whatever’s on the Xbox 360.  You can start setting it up if you want. I’ll go get snacks, ‘kay honey?” 

Tweek nodded wordlessly before Craig left the room.  

  


By the time Craig came back with a hug-full of Cheesy Poofs and Dr. Pepper, the Xbox 360 was already on, a list of games displayed on the screen. 

“Okay so I got, I don’t know, Assassin’s creed, Halo, Call of Duty,” Craig trailed off as he set each of the snacks down one by one, looking off elsewhere.

“How about Minecraft?” Tweek suggested, looking at the selection on the TV screen. 

“Minecraft?” Craig turned back towards him, furrowing his eyebrows in question. 

“It looks really cool! I heard it got a game of the year award or something,” Tweek’s cute hopeful smile made Craig’s heart flutter in his chest.

“Yeah, I guess it’s pretty sweet, though I haven’t played in a while. You’ve never played it?” Craig moved to sit next to Tweek at his respective controller. 

“No no, but it’s kind of like, legos right? You build stuff? It sounds kinda fun!!” 

“Alright then we’ll play minecraft, sweetie,” Craig settled into a comfortable sitting position as Tweek selected the game in question. The menu screen popped up before them, with a bouncy yellow tagline reading  _ Now Gluten Free! _

“You’re alright with me being player 1?” Tweek asked.

“Yeah, dude, I actually prefer to be on the bottom,” Craig casually remarked. He looked over, to see Tweek staring at him, eyes wide and cheeks stained a delicate pink that complimented his little constellation of freckles. The realization hit Craig like a train, though he kept a straight face. “of the  _ screen _ , Tweek!” Tweek erupted into laughter, starting with little giggles evolving into guffaws.  “It’s not that funny,” Craig smiled, though he found himself beginning to join in, giving the occasional giggle in response to Tweek’s, turning into a quiet but uncontrollable laughter as he face planted into Tweek’s shoulder affectionately. 

“Should we---should we play the game now?” Tweek asked as their moment of hilarity died down into content smiles. 

“Sure,” Craig shot him a loving smile before looking back at the television, allowing his hand to slip into Tweek’s, giving a reassuring squeeze. Tweek smiled at the affectionate gesture. Once the world began to generate, their hands separated into the cold air as they went to grip their respective controllers. They found themselves on platforms of what looked to be grey stone and gravel, piled in low-rising hills. 

“So what do we do?” Tweek looked to his boyfriend for guidance.

“Well, first we should find some trees. Maybe explore a little bit.”

“NNG okay!” Tweek agreed with barely contained enthusiasm.      

They ran around a bit, Craig trying to keep up with Tweek the best he could as he wandered in every which direction that looked interesting to him. He made his way across a fairly level grassy hill, stopping to look at the landscape ahead. Blocky mountains rose above them in chunks, impossible cliff sides with floating islands, waterfalls cascading into the dark valleys below. The mid-morning sun shined through the legs of the cliff. 

“Wow lookatthat!!!!” Tweek exclaimed in awe at his new discovery. Craig failed to suppress a snicker. Tweek’s face suddenly flooded with worry. “What??? What is it?? Oh god I said something stupid, didn’t I??” 

“No no, it’s nothing, Babe. You’re just… that was cute,” A slip of the tongue betrayed his thoughts into words. He’d never called anyone ‘cute’ before. “Asshole,” maybe, but “cute” was new, too candid. Too---dare he say it---true to his  _ feelings. _ Craig blushed, feeling a little vulnerable. 

“What!! No way! Cute??? You’re not serious!!” Tweek freaked out. 

“Well, I mean, yeah,” Craig shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed. Tweek gave a meek smile, hand finding his way into Craig’s. Tweek ran his thumb over Craig’s. At this, Craig’s heart did a little jump in his chest. Like a goddamned dolphin. It was a little pathetic how weak Craig was to even the smallest of gestures, he thought. Tweek shuffled closer to Craig, who followed suit, increasing the warmth shared between them.

“Could we---” Tweek began quietly. “Could we stay like this a while?”

“Tired of the game already?” Craig teased.

“Well, no… I just really like holding hands with you,” Tweek admitted, even quieter this time. “I mean I know we can hold hands literally any other time for as long as we want and we’ve been doing it all the time anyway since we started dating so it shouldn’t really be that big of a deal so forget it we could just continue playing the game now if you want.”  

“No, I agree. Hand holding is the shit,” Craig concurred. “Maybe there’s a way we can do both.”

“At the same time??”

“Yeah. I have an idea,” Craig parted their hands to take up a controller, removing player 2 from the screen. Their hands reunited in the middle when Craig offered up the left side of the controller to his boyfriend beside him. “Here. You get to control the left side, and I’ll take the right.”

“Oh man… Oh man what if I mess up and we die!!” Tweek worried aloud.

“We’ll respawn and reclaim our things. It’s just a game, Tweek. Besides, I’ll walk you through it and we’ll have the controls mastered in no time. It’ll be a neat little exercise, learning to synchronize our minds and function as one.”

“Like, like the Jaeger pilots in Pacific Rim??” Tweek’s interest was piqued.

“Exactly like the Jaeger pilots, sweetie,” Craig briefly squeezed the hand in his. 

  


************

  


“Remember, you have the ‘set down’ and ‘tilt camera’ controls, controlled by the left trigger and joystick respectively. You also control the cursor when in game menu so I’ll have to show you how to craft things,” Craig explained.

“Got it,” Tweek nodded, determined. 

“Let’s start by getting wood,” Craig suggested. Tweek snorted in amusement. “You are seriously the goddamned worst.” 

  


The two boys found that sharing controls was a little easier than they initially thought it would be. There of course was plenty of banter like “look over to the left a bit, Tweek…. Other way… Now a little down…. Not that far down... Jesus christ,” among other comments about where to place blocks and how to create things with a crafting table. It required a lot of talking, especially on Craig’s part, which he didn’t appreciate too much, but they found they enjoyed themselves. Even during the most mundane tasks,the two found themselves content in each other’s company.

As the day in-game started to wane, Craig noted that they should probably find a place to build a home. 

“What about that little hill? We could dig it out and stay there for the night,” Tweek suggested.

“That’s a good idea, Tweek,” Craig noted before digging a small tunnel and placing a newly crafted door at the new entrance. Together, they managed to dig out a good chunk of the hill, leaving enough room for a crafting bench, oven, and small storage chest. Their little home for the night glowed with dim torches set around the space. The two beamed at their work. 

“What do we do now?” Tweek asked. 

“We wait for morning. We aren’t armored enough to deal with the monsters outside, so we can just spend some time expanding our living quarters.”

“What kind of monsters are in this game?” Tweek inquired, suddenly a little concerned.

“Mostly classic monsters; like things people decorate their houses with around halloween. Spiders, skeletons, zombies----”

“Ghosts??”

“No, there aren’t any ghosts, Tweek.”  

“...Jack-o-lanterns?” Tweek guessed.

“I mean…. Kind… of...?”

“Mummies?”

“No. There aren’t any mummies. Also there are jack-o-lanterns but they’re---they can’t hurt you. They’re just---you know, pumpkin lamps.” 

“Clowns?” 

“No clowns. Look, you can usually tell which things are the monsters if they: one; look like monsters or two; try to murder us. Trust me, babe. I’ll let you know what to do when the time comes. Just look out for the green ones with the frowny faces. They explode.”

“ExPLODE??? WHAT???” 

“It’s fine, babe. We’ll be fi—” 

  


_ RrrraaAAAAaaarrrgghhh… _

  


A strange, inhuman growl echoed from the outside. The two boys froze. 

“What was that?” Tweek whispered, slightly trembling.

“It’s probably just a zombie, Tweek. We’re safe in here.”

  


_ Ksh… Ksh…. Ksh…. _

  


The footfalls of rotting flesh on grass grew steadily closer.  There came a disgusting gurgling sound from the source. Craig felt Tweek’s hand squeeze his own.

  


“Don’t…. Move….” Tweek breathed.

“It can’t open doors, Tweek, we’re safe in h—”

“SHHH!!”

“We don’t have to whisper it’s just a game!” Craig whispered urgently. 

  


The footsteps silenced. Tweek let out a breath. 

  


“I think it’s goN—AH” Tweek jumped when something green appeared behind the door.

  


Thud. THUD THUD. 

  


“It’s---it’s getting in!”

“It’s not getting in, Tweek.”

  


THUD THUD. THUD. THUD. THUD.

  


“Oh my god what is that? What is that?? Is that a crack?? That’s a crack in the door! Oh jesus what do we do???”

“Just calm down, honey he can’t break the door down—”

“We gotta barricade the door!!”

“No we don— Tweek no!” Craig’s sentence cut off when Tweek started wildly placing dirt blocks all over their house in attempt to cover the door. “Tweek stop that! there’s no need to—”

  


_ Click _

  


“AAAAAAHHHH,” they both screamed as Tweek opened the door in his barricade frenzy. The undead offender slowly made its way inside towards their shared player. 

“Oh my god what do we do WHAT DO WE DO!!!” Tweek screamed, wildly tilting the camera view in panic.

“Just hold on, Tweek, keep the crosshair over— Stop pressing the trigger!” Craig attempted to punch the creature with whatever was at hand, attempting to switch over to the sword as their health bar quickly declined. Their sad attempts at essentially flailing the player’s arms in every which direction had proven ineffective in combat, as evident by the big “GAME OVER” glaring at them from the screen. As though on auto-pilot, Craig had already selected the option to respawn, and they ended up where they first started. This time, however, the landscape was painted in the dark of the night and there were figures of distant monsters in every direction. 

“Oh no OH NO!!! Where’s our house!!!” Tweek panicked.

“It’s fine, we’ll just dig a hole in the ground and wait for morning,” Craig reassured.

“Okay, okay,” Tweek breathed out in exasperation, aiming the camera at the ground. Just as Craig began to dig beneath them, something hit them. The sound made Tweek jump in his seat. “AAH!!! What was that???”

“I think we were shot or something, look around,” Craig suggested. Tweek spun the camera around a little too fast, but both managed to catch a glimpse of a boxy-looking skeleton with a bow in hand. “Okay so maybe we should find a different place to dig that has less monsters.”

“But they’re everywhere!!” 

“It’s okay, most of them are slow and can be easily outrunned. Now look a little to the left and keep the camera there while I make a run for it,” Craig instructed.

“Okay,” Tweek said, settling into a state of determination. They ran, ignoring the attention grabbed by the zombies and skeletons. Arrows flew past them, a couple landing hits. Suddenly Craig stopped their running once they happened upon a particularly large group of zombies directly in front of them.

“Nope,” Craig noped. “Turn around, run a different direction.” Tweek swiveled the camera around until a glint of light caught their eyes. “Wait, stop, I think that’s—” 

“Our house!!!” Tweek trained the view on the light behind the open doorway just across the plains. They sprinted towards it, through the group of monsters occasionally chipping away at their health. Just as they approached the door of their humble abode, Tweek screamed as something came into view. “Wait!! What’s that!! WHAT IS THAT!!!”    

“Run!” Craig ordered upon seeing a frowning creature with light green coloration. Tweek screamed, forcefully tilting the joystick to the side, making their character spin wildly as the creature approached. Craig swung the player’s fist ineffectively in all directions as a sharp hiss was heard, followed by an explosion that threw them into the air before they collided violently with the ground. Once again, the words “Game Over” showed up on the screen. Within view was the inside of their shelter exposed to the outside world, several chunks missing from the protective walls.     

“Shit!!!”

“It’s okay.”

“Our house is destroyed, Craig!!!”

“It’s okay, we can fix it.”

“But what about our stuff!! All that work! All of our spoils!!! Gone!!”

“Tweek, we’ve been playing for like 14 minutes. ”       

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I messed everything up”

“It’s just a game, honey. Do you want to go back to two controllers?”

“But,” Tweek retracted his hand from Craig’s. “What about that thing you said about learning to work together? Synchronizing our minds!! Functioning as one!!! What if kaijus actually happened??? What if some kinds of giant other-dimensional monsters came to wreak havoc on society as we know it, and we weren’t prepared to pilot giant robots in defense of the earth?? What if we’re not drift compatible Craig?? _Oh my shit eating christ_ what if we’re not drift compatible???” 

“Okay, first of all, that’s bullshit. Of course we’re drift-compatible, dumbass,” Craig paused the game to look over at his boyfriend, who looked as though he were on the brink of tears with worry over this thought. “For one thing, I actually like being around you, which is a first because normally the best I can do is tolerate another person’s company and that’s how I made most of my friends. Second of all,” Craig reclaimed Tweek’s hand and grasped it firmly in his own, looking at Tweek directly in the eye. “The mind-connecting technology of the Jaeger Mechas far surpasses the power of one stupid xbox controller shared between two grumpy boyfriends. This experience isn’t indicative of our potential shared power, much less your inherent worth. You’re kind of like, my favorite person, okay?” Tweek blinked the threatening tears away, warmth rising in his cheeks. Their hands laced together in a firm reassuring clasp. 

“I---Okay,” Tweek muttered weakly under a shy smile. Craig found himself smiling back. 

“Maybe we should do creative mode or something. Or peaceful. Anything, really, it’s up to you.”

“Actually, I think I’m done for the night.”

“Do you want to watch a movie or something? We still haven’t touched any of these unhealthy snacks,” Craig noted the unopened bags of cheesy poofs and cans of soda.

“Nnnng sure, as long as I don’t have to pay too much attention to it,” Tweek made his point by leaning into Craig affectionately, head resting firmly on his shoulder. Their thumbs did little dances across their respective hands. Craig chuckled nervously, threading their fingers together as he felt warmth rise to his own face. Butterflies were going crazy in his stomach. They were probably throwing the sickest rave, Craig thought.  

“Alright, I’ll play the dumbest movie I can find.”

  
  
  


After finding a hilariously bad looking movie that was very obviously a rip-off of Disney’s Pocahontas, the boys got into their pjs and settled into the calm of the night. The two of them settled into a comfortable cuddle in Craig’s lumpy twin-sized bed once the movie was set. 

There were a few laughable moments, but for the most part the movie was painfully boring and badly drawn. Besides, Tweek was coming down from his nervous-high and they were both sleepy in each other’s arms. Their focuses seemed to be more aimed at the slightly varied consistencies in each other’s breath, the soft thrum of pulse felt between fingers, the occasional simple but reassuring caress of a thumb over their joined hands that made their hearts swell.    

“Craig?” Tweek looked up from Craig’s shoulder as his eyes cracked open at the mention of his name. He wasn’t sleeping. 

“Yeah?” Craig gave a small but loving squeeze to the hand resting in his.

“Nothing, just uh,” Tweek paused to itch his nose with his free hand. “Thank you,  is all. For letting me stay over, I mean.” 

“No problem, honey,” Craig drew Tweek a little closer.

“And also um, I didn’t get to say it earlier but,” Tweek faltered, looking anywhere but Craig’s face. “You’re… ‘kinda like, my favorite person,’ too.” He muttered, burying his face into Craig’s chest.

“Oh… O-okay,” Craig’s voice cracked as he rubbed his back with his free hand. He could see a smile break on the blonde’s buried face. 

  


They spent the last several minutes of the movie just like that, clinging to each other’s warmth, basking in contentment. After the movie, Craig looked upon his sleeping partner, uncharacteristically relaxed aside from the occasional unconscious twitch. Tweek had fallen into a deep sleep with his arms wrapped tightly around Craig’s waist as though to keep him from suddenly floating away. Craig didn’t know how long he had been smiling. He smoothed a misplaced hair back into place from Tweek’s forehead before planting a gentle kiss on the horizon of unkempt hair just above the forehead, and joined him in quiet sleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!!! :'D
> 
> These two (as well as the show they originate from) have thoroughly stolen my heart and I'll definitely be writing with them more. Check out my south park fan blog @ https://chullopa.tumblr.com/ where I reblog a lot of creek things and also post some of my own south park drawings. 
> 
> Comments and kudos' are much appreciated <3
> 
> EDIT: CHECK OUT THIS COOL ART CREEK-OF-LOVE MADE FOR THIS FIC AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH
> 
> https://creek-of-love.tumblr.com/post/173714880121/after-the-movie-craig-looked-upon-his-sleeping


End file.
